Homeward Bound
by TXJ
Summary: Just when Renji started to feel like he fit, that he knew his place in life and the worlds around him it is all taken away. He is kidnapped and returned, but not quite whole. How strong are his friendships? What use is a Soul Reaper that can't reap?
1. Lost

**Spoilers/Warnings/Disclaimers/What-Have-Yous**

_I, **TXJ,** do not own Bleach, any of its characters, locations or cool accessories. There is no exchange in currency (in my favor or anyone else) relating to this piece of work._

_Said story is designed as a AU-ish side arc that takes place post Hueco Mundo arc. All facts and times may not be correct but this is writen for simple enjoyment._

_Last of all, this is not the only place I post my work (this is how ever the first work I've posted here), so please before you cry "stolen work" look at my SN and the name of the SN where you have seen this or said similar works before._

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

"**Still not a trace! DAMN IT! Renji where the hell are you!"  
**

Ichigo cursed, for about the hundredth time that day. He slammed his fist on the windowsill hard enough that the glass trembled and cracked. Out of sure masochism he put his hand through the cracked glass. Rukia turned around with a slight gasp to look at him. She hadn't uttered a word yet when a black 'Hell' moth floated into the room and landed softly on her finger, which she had extended out of pure reflex.

**"What is it? Have they found him? Did they learn some thing!?"**  
Ichigo flexed his hand which surprisingly didn't hold a single scratch. He soon knew that none of his questions hit the mark as tears slid down Rukia's cheeks while she choked to say a word.

"**Wha… he's not dead… Renji.. No he couldn't…"** Ichigo trailed off and Rukia shook her head no.  
**"No, but they, they…. In five days they will declare him "Killed in Action", in five days they will hold a service, and in six they will select a replacement for Sixth Squad Lieutenant."** Rukia let out a hard sob.  
**"How… how could they, can't Byakuya do something, get them to extend it?"  
"He sent the notice."**  
Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia and pulled her close to him as she started sobbing harder.

**"That bastard, how could he turn his back on Renji like that. When I get hold of him, abandoning his lieutenant and sister's best friend… spineless, he hasn't once gone out to search himself."**  
Ichigo growled all of this softly into the top of Rukia's head. His list of threats and curses was interrupted as the rest of the search party returned.

**"We've had no luck."** Ishida said stopping what was sure to have been a long winded dialog upon seeing Rukia sobbing in Ichigo's arms.  
**"Did you guys find something out?"** Sado responded placing sad eyes on Rukia.  
**"Soul Society is giving up. In five days time they will declare Renji dead and leave him as such."  
"He'll have been missing twenty-one days then."** Ishida responded as if it was only logical to give up all hope at this point.  
**"I don't care if it has been a million days, I am not giving up. Renji wouldn't have backed out on any of us. I'll find him, I don't care if I have to go back into Hueco Mundo and fight every last hallow there, I will bring Renji home."  
"Renji disobeyed orders with Rukia and came to find me, I'll go there too if I must to find him."** Orihime pledged with the over zealous vigor she always supported her friends with.  
**"We're all with you on this Ichigo. Renji is your cousin after all."** Chad said in a very serious tone.  
**"No, he isn't a phony cousin, he is…"** he took a deep breath, pain vivid in his eyes. **"He is my brother, maybe not by blood, but we've been through so much together. When I said bring him home, I didn't mean to Soul Society, I mean here, where he belongs, with all of us."  
**Rukia looked up into Ichigo's eyes and smiled, Renji had always felt like an outsider in life, even in the ranks of the protection squads he had felt out of place. Renji had confided in her the week before his kidnapping that for the first time since they were kids he felt like he belonged. Not to his squad, but with the mixed matched bunch of humans and one 'wanna be' shinigami plus his life long friend.

_  
__**"Feel's good to be home huh?"**__ she'd said upon a recent return to the soul society  
__**"I don't really think of it as home. Home is where your friends are isn't it? Well, most my friends are in the real world right now."**__  
A long silence held, Rukia took hold of his wrist and turned him to face her.  
__**"I've felt like a stray dog for so long now; wandering from one spot to another, one squad to another. Sixth squad respects me, and yeah I've got friends here, but."**__ He let out a deep breath  
__**"Many still look down on me, others think I have an unhealthy lust for power"**_

_  
Rukia laughed __**"and Sake"**_

"_**Hey, I'm being serious here! Ok.. and that. Still, there, even though Ichigo seems to invite one crisis after another, we all fit together. We may fight and bicker, but we laugh and at the end of the day I don't feel that I have to justify who I am. I don't feel in the way, looked down on or simply unwanted. I think I kind of like not having to answer to everyone also."**__  
_  
The conversation had been cut short by Captain Jūshirō, who was very excited to see Rukia after so long and being her captain naturally wanted to take the report first hand and catch up with his squad member. They parted ways and the conversation never got expanded on.

**"Hey Rukia, you coming?"** Ichigo stood in the door way now.  
**"Huh?"**  
**"Yuzu has dinner ready, it's light as we've got so many people. Can't expect Urahara to feed all of us every night."  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about what you said. Renji really was at home here."**  
**"Yeah, I know. Just never tell him that I said all of that stuff."**  
Rukia forced a laugh, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder "_**If we ever find him."**_


	2. 72 Hours

**Homeward Bound** **CH 2: _72 Hours_**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach, the characters, locations and personalities are not mine. I am still making no profit from this.

**Spoiler**: Author (Me) has knowledge of the Manga through the "Reversing the Pendulum" arc, and Anime to current date so read at your own risk/enjoyment.

**Thanks:** Huge thanks to **Roonz Benihime** for doing the Beta for me. Your input and ideas are wonderful, not to mention a great motivation so that I'll get the next chapter up sooner.

Also to all of you who have put a watch on this story! Feel free to send a review, let me know what it is that you like and what you would not mind seeing more of.

* * *

_The park was empty, save for Orihime and her friends. They had all just left Karin's last soccer game of the season. The Kurosaki family had gone out to dinner so the others had gone on their way, walking together through the park. A warm breeze was blowing. Renji and Rukia were arguing about something and as usual Uryu had gotten himself drug into the disagreement. Chad followed behind them with a smile on his face. Orihime was pondering how Tatsuki's tournament was going when something made her stop. They all did, Orihime couldn't place the reiastu._

"_Grab the one with the fucked-up hair." The unknown voice caused everyone to look up._

_Orihime looked up at the sky startled and back at her friends._

"_Yo, who's hair you call'n fucked up?" Renji shouted back taking a step in the direction of the trio that had suddenly appeared a few yards away from the group._

"_Renji, no, RUN!" Orihime screamed; she knew what would happen, she'd seen it so many times now._

"_Don't bother, you'll not find your friend until we are done with him." A tall broad built man wearing a white cloak, black shirt and black jeans spoke. His voice was firm and arrogant, very contrasting to the grungy appearance of his long curly main._

Orihime sat up in a cold sweat. She was sitting on the floor of Ichigo's living room, a place where her and Rukia had been spending most of their weekends' nights lately.

"Renji," she whispered in a silent plea for his safety, while looking out the window at the star filled night.

"Don't worry, like Ichigo said; we'll bring him home, no matter where he is." Rukia softly reassured her.

"Rukia, I-I didn't realize that anyone was awake." She started at the sound of another's voice, her own showing her surprise, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Renji has been running through my dreams a lot too. At least tonight's was a happy one." Rukia confessed sitting up and looking at her friend.

"We were kids, kids in body at least, in the Seventy-eighth district. The place was always crowed and dirty. We were two kids in a district full of adults that acted more like starving wild animals than anything. We survived on our strength and size alone, darting into spaces to small for a full grown person, able to zip through the crowds unharmed. We'd just nicked a jar of water. Renji and I were alone by then, having out lived all of our friends, so we stuck together. I would distract the merchant then Renji would grab the jar. When the merchant gave chase I would knock him down from behind and catch up to Renji. The plan worked well, until one day. The merchant we had targeted was a strong man, well known for the way he tortured anybody who stole from him, especially women and children. His reflexes were quicker than I had expected; her grabbed me by the ankle and was in the process of hauling me into a run down building when Renji came back. Renji has never been good at Kido, but this time he was able to focus his power into a ball and throw it at the merchant. I ran like hell, dragging along a very overly impressed with his self, Renji. Once in the safety of the small fort we'd built for ourselves we laughed until we couldn't breathe over the expression on the merchant's face. Neither of us spoke of what would have happened if he hadn't come back for me. Instead that night we promised each other that we would never leave the other behind." Rukia suppressed a yawn and hugged her knees.

"So he was like your knight in shining armor?" Orihime asked through a poorly suppressed yawn.

"Only if knights have skinned knees, unkempt hair and wear rags." Rukia laughed.

Her jest went unnoticed as Orihime had fallen back to sleep.

"Good night Renji." Ghosted over Rukia's lips as sleep claimed her, her last vision was the moon.

The next two days yielded no results. Everyone was gathered in Urahara's shop around the table.

"We have seventy-two hours until the service." Kisuke Urahara spoke to the table of teenagers. "I doubt Rukia will be able to return here for some time after this." He finished solemnly.

Ichigo flexed his fist, not looking up from his half drained mug, Orihime patted Rukia on the shoulder while Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose and Chad refilled his cup. The lack of verbal response reflected the depth of exhaustion and despair that had taken hold of the room.

Shock quickly replaced the two emotions when a firm but quiet voice spoke, "Rukia will not have to return to Soul Society. We shall find my lieutenant before then." Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the door way to the room as if he had been there the whole time.

While Ichigo's "Byakuya," was drowned out by Rukia's "Nii-sama," which also both of these seemed to cause their speaker to stand, Kisuke stood to welcome the new guest and gestured for him to take a seat at the table while he retrieved another mug. Everyone at the table shifted a little so that the sixth squad captain could take a seat next to his sister. Upon approaching Rukia he looked her in the eyes and gently placed a hand on her shoulder before taking his seat. The whole time Ichigo was glaring daggers at the man, still blaming him for being so willing to replace Renji.

Byakuya returned his gaze, provoking him into words.

"I thought you were to busy cleaning out his desk and holding auditions for his replacement." Ichigo sneered, his anger barely kept in check.

The rest of the room tensed, Ishida mumbled something about Ichigo having a death wish. Still Byakuya held his emotionless gaze on Ichigo.

"Still the same insolent brat." Captain Kuchiki started turning away from Ichigo's gaze as if the boys stare bored him. "As usual you are running your mouth about things you can not comprehend. Not that I owe you any explanation as to neither why I am here now nor why I have not been here sooner. Commander Yamamoto asked me to look through the historical records kept by Kuchiki house. You talk as if you know what is going on in soul society or how the protection squads operate."

Ichigo was fixing to explode, fist clinched, brow knitted he was leaning in front of Rukia towards Byakuya.

"Enough!"

"Yoruichi!" both men responded, withdrawing from their conversation.

Urahara returned at this moment with a fresh tea and two mugs for both new guests.

"So what brings you to my shop Captain Kuchiki?" he smiled craftily ignoring the tension, setting his load down and making himself comfortable.

"Is it not obvious? My lieutenant is missing. The last people to see him are all here."

"Yes, but you've already the report and statements from that night. Why have you come directly here Byakuya?" There was a certain tone and emphasis on the captain's given name that left no questions that Kisuke knew the man was after more than a simple account of the night's events.

"Where is she Kisuke?" now it was Kisuke's turn to beat around the bush.

"She? She who? You'll have to be more specific than that. I know a lot of women." The shop owner couldn't help but wink with the last statement.

"You know very well who I speak of. Eris, her natural talents may come in of use if the Commander's intuition is right and his captors are only masking his reiastu." Kisuke lowered his gaze, a sad smile passing over his face.

"I have not seen her in several years. You know young people; they come and go as they please."

Byakuya stood at this news, Kisuke stood also and stretched.

"I see, so the reports are wrong, she is not working for you?"

Urahara looked truly surprised for the first time that evening.

"No, she hasn't even been by for a gigai upgrade in the last five years." He responded with his usual light hearted tone.

The conversation was interrupted as Jinta came running in.

"Manager, there's some girl headed this way. She looks pretty angry."

Kisuke and Byakuya exchanged glances.

"Really? Does she have a high spiritual pressure?"

The boy looked surprised at the question.

"No, none from what I can tell."

"Let her in Jinta. I'm sure she will remember you." Jinta did what he was told.

A moment later a young lady walked into the room. Lady was only a figurative term. Her age appeared that of a mid-teen. She stood no more than five foot five, garbed in an oversized black hoodie that had blue stripes running down the sleeves. The hoodie matched her shoulder length hair which was also jet black with electric blue streaks through out it. Her pants were a black with several cargo pockets; she sported trainers that she had not bothered to take off upon entering the living quarters. The demeanor given off by this unexpected guest was one of cool dominance even though her eyes sang of mischief and humor.

"Oh, you have company. I will come back later." She spoke to Kisuke with out greeting or acknowledgement of the rest of the room.

"Your manners have improved none over the years, Eris." Half turned for the door she froze, lifting her chin and tilting her head to the side slightly she replied to Byakuya's daunt, the smirk on her lips evident in her voice.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, my how the last century sure has taken the warmth out of your voice. But, I suppose leading the noble house of Kuchiki and running a squad would do that. What brings a busy man such as you to this realm? Surely not a squad exercise?"

"My Lieutenant has gone missing." He responded ignoring the sarcasm that dripped off her every word and stepped around the table closing the distance between them.

"A lost shinigami." She feigned shock placing her hand over her heart, "Who did you guys piss off this time?"

"If we knew, we'd have him back." Ichigo supplied, earning a dark look from Byakuya and a jab in the ribs from Rukia.

Eris now fully facing the room surveyed its occupants.

"I should have known when I felt your reiastu here that something like this was the problem." She made a sighing sound.

"I still need to speak with you Kisuke. First give me something that belongs to this lieutenant of yours. He must be something special considering the search party you seem to have for him."

Byakuya didn't answer her just looked past her his gaze fixed emotionless.

"Jinta go to the laundry room, bring one of Renji's dirty shirts here."

"Ick, I don't—" Jinta's words died on his lips at the look he received from Kisuke.

Eris remained in the door way, while Ishida's restraint gave out.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Better yet, what are you?" he continued upon receiving shocked looks from his friends, "You can see Captain Kuchiki, but I can't sense your reiastu. You seem to think that you can track our friend by an article of his clothing when we have been searching for him for almost three weeks now with no luck."

A rich laugh escaped Eris throat as she leaned against the door way watching Ishida.

"A Quincy calling a Shinigami friend. This is new. I guess you Quincies are like hobbits. Study them for a hundred years, just when you think you have them figured they surprise you all together."

Ishida looked as if he'd taken offense, but she continued before he could utter a word.

"Call me Eris. As for what I am, that is of no consequence. I am not a representative of any one group or race. Eris is who and what I am. As for my reiastu." She paused and turned to Kisuke with a wide grin on her face.

"I guess that proves it Kisuke, I have made a gigai that is better at containing spiritual energy than yours."

"Gigai? So you are a soul then?" Rukia said, her tone slightly snobby due to the way this new guest had treated her Nii-sama. She found that she liked the new comer less and less.

"Well do I look like a Hallow?"

"Hallows are souls too, you fool. Have you forgotten that it is the lack of heart that sets them apart?" Byakuya said as if speaking to a school child.

"With the amount of seemingly heartless soul reapers running around one could wonder." Eris's tone was icy.

"Could you two refrain from arguing like children? Eris, how in sync are you with your gigai?" Yoruichi asked placing herself between Eris and Byakuya whose hand had strayed to the scabbard on his belt.

"Enough that it is going to hurt like a bitch getting out of it." She said showing little remorse for doing such, and not seeming to care that Yoruichi and Kisuke were shaking their heads at here while Byakuya crossed his arms and called her a fool under his breath.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks. Neither had seen Byakuya so easily provoked to words before.

Jinta returned holding a dirty t-shirt as far away from himself as possible. She didn't even take the shirt from him before nodding and telling him he could return it to the laundry. She turned her attention to Kisuke, yet spoke to the whole room.

"He is alive. I will tell you more, but first Kisuke I would like to speak with you in private."

Byakuya side stepped Yoruichi and grabbed Eris arm turning her attention to him.

"What ever you have to say to Kisuke you will say to me as well if it concerns Renji."

Orihime could swear that she heard a growl as Eris removed his hand from her arm and let it drop.

"No." was her response before turning on her heal and walking out of the room.

Kisuke however didn't move, he simply called after her, "I think it is best if you discuss with me what you need to with the others present, it will save time in having to repeat it."

She stepped back into the room glaring at Byakuya who allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch upward for just a brief moment before it settled back into its normal mask of indifference.

"Fine, if you insist. I will not explain the basics for those who know nothing; let me speak my piece then you guys may take what ever action you deem fit." All heads in the room nodded, so she took a deep breath and began.

"Your friend is alive. Red hair, tattoos, and funny eyebrows?"

"Renji" Rukia breathed.

"So it is him. He is alive but you won't be taking him back to soul society."

A look of challenge flared in sixth squad captain's eyes

"And why not?"

"He can not travel there with out a hell moth." She answered simply with a pause for her words to sink in and the meaning to be understood.

"He is a vice captain, he can open a gate!" Ichigo shouted in a tone implying that what had been said was completely dumb.

"With out the powers of a Soul Reaper he can not even travel to Soul Society with out escort." She pushed herself off of the door way that she had been leaning on, shifting her gaze between the orange headed boy and Byakuya, who seemed to be studying his feet.

"Did they?" he asked after a long moment, a fierce look in his eyes.

"No, his soul-chain has been untouched. He has the markings of an exile whose spiritual powers have been bound. I fear the ones who took him were only using him as a beta test."

The whole room let out noises of disbelief and outrage. Ichigo made to stand up but Rukia pulled him back down.

"The binding is different from that of Soul Society's, this one I can not break. Even stranger they did not drain him of his power before binding, so his zanpakuto remains by his side. I can not prove it but I think who ever did this to him was Larkin." She pushed her hair back from her face, gauging the expression on the faces in the room. A few of the human occupants seemed to be clueless that a soul reapers zanpakuto left him if his reiatsu dropped to low. They all seemed even more clueless as to what a Larkin was.

Byakuya turned his back to her his eyes scanning over the room.

"I'll send for a moth and we will escort him back. The Research and Development department can handle if from here."

Eris stiffened and gave off a cold laugh. She looked from the captain to Kisuke.

"See! This is why I said 'No'. You don't think for yourself. You are so programmed to follow standard and protocol. The R & D department will only run experiments on him; that is if they even find him worth their time. You will only condemn him to a life as an experiment, or at best, death. I came to Kisuke to avoid this. "

"You already said yourself that you can not undo this, what do you plan to gain by keeping him here? The ability to run your own experiments?" There was an air of the intent to kill in the room.

Eris narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath, her blue eyes looking angry and sad at the same time.

"You have seen a defeated shinigami before. You know what happens to soul of that magnitude when the power is gone. Shinigami live a life of 'kill or be killed', you take the ability to defeat his opponent away but leave him alive, what is left? If you could get me the information I need from your house's archives I could figure out the true nature of this binding."

The room remained wrapped in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"I have had enough. Where is my lieutenant?" Byakuya's face held no emotion, no sign of what conclusion he had come to.

Eris sighed, she resolved that she had done her part and held no further responsibility on this stranger's future.

"He is at my place. He has yet to regain consciousness. Do with him what you will. You have seen what some of those R and D guys are capable of; you know some of the things they have tried to do. I

will also say this, if you ever dare to lump myself or Kisuke in with them again I will kill you – with your own sword."

Brushing past her on his way out the door Byakuya calmly answered, "Idle threats only make you look weaker. Refrain from them in the future. We should retrieve Renji before he awakens alone."

Eris rolled her eyes at his back, while the rest of the room stood, leery of the tension between the two figures walking out the door. Kisuke followed them outside the shop. Byakuya turned to Kisuke, but the other man held up his hand.

"I will explain all that I know to them. Just take it easy please." He said to the unasked question with a smile on his face.

Eris turned towards Kisuke, standing a few paces between him and Byakuya.

"It would be quicker if we flash stepped. Kisuke could you-" her sentence was cut off by a sudden blow to the back of her head. As she picked herself up off of the ground a glint of satisfaction could be seen in Byakuya's eyes while he removed a black and red glove from his hand and placed back into an inner pocket. Kisuke could have sworn that he saw an actual smile, but valued his life enough not to say anything.

"Son of a Bitch, you smug bastard, you could have warned me!" she screamed picking up the discarded gigai.

"You are the fool who over synced." He replied watching her with an air of impatience as she drug the faux body to the porch. Even so she managed to free one hand to flip him off in response.

"Oi, what is up with your hair?" Yoruichi called from the door way, a little too late as both were long gone. Eris out side of her gigai remained in the same clothing, but her hair was drastically different. Dyed electric blue, out of her gigai she looked even more like a rebelling teen.

"She always hated being blond," Kisuke chuckled, "Though I do wonder if the blue streaks on the gigai are intentional or a flaw."

"Maybe the black is the flaw." Yoruichi supplied, "After all I doubt she would intentionally make her hair look more like his." Both laughed at this.

"What are they on about?" Ishida pondered out loud.

"Tricks of the trade is all." Kisuke said, "Now, while those two are not here to hog the speaking floor, I think it is high time to fill the rest of you in on a few things." Kisuke said tilting his head up and grinning madly.

Deep down he really did like teaching this bunch all that he knew, and as any good teacher he always found himself learning from his students.

* * *

Author's notes:

1. I've seen no evidence that the wearer and the gigai have to look identical, so I couldn't resist playing with this notion a tiny bit.

2. The zanpakuto loss/retention is what I gathered from Rukia losing her powers, she was with out zanpakuto from then until her strength was almost fully returned.

3. Eris hating being blond is a slight self projection (the only part of her that is, honest!), I was blond as a kid and hated it (and all the jokes). I dyed my hair from its natural dishwater blond to jet black when I was 16 with no warning to anyone in my life. shock factor, must love it

4. Eris in Greek mythology is the daughter of Nyx (goddess of night), she is an embodiment of chaos and discord in many stories. I chose the name simply because in origin she is a 'child of chaos' as Nyx was born of chaos and gave birth to several children with out father (Eris and Thanatos - god of death, among those.)

5. Next chapter explains a lot of 'new things' that I introduced but didn't explain.

Please review! (or I shall plaster your myspace with Chappy posters!)


	3. Animals are People Too

**Disclaimer/Warning:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters nor locations. Three chapters in and I am still not being paid to do this.

**This chapter Beta-ed By:** Roonz Benihime - again thank you for your wonderful input and spell/grammer checking!

**Kimsa Ki-Lurria** and **kerumica** - Thank you for your reviews! Chappy will be leaving you in peace.

"So what are these 'Larkin' that Eris mentioned? Before you answer that, who is she and why hasn't Nii-sama killed her for disrespecting him so?" Rukia asked before Urahara could launch into any form of an explanation.

"She wasted no time getting to the point." Ichigo muttered earning himself a jab in the side. He started to lean in to get in her face and yell at her for hitting him but the look on Yoruichi's face quailed his temper.

"The Larkin, well I'm not really the best person to explain that. Yoruichi would you do me the honor?" Kisuke turned to the woman, now cat that was sitting next to him.

"Larkin are shape shifters, much like myself. Actually that is where my ability stems from. The Larkin are ancestors to the first soul reapers. They were the first to unlock the power of the zanpakuto, they also mastered the ability to take on animal form. It is said that if the zanpakuto is a representation of one's spiritual strength, then the Larkin's animal form is a representation of ones strongest attribute. Myself being fast and agile my animal form is that of a cat. Where I differ from a Larkin is that I do not hold the special abilities that a Larkin gains while being an animal. I have never been able to train myself to that level." Yoruichi paused and lapped up a small amount of tea from the saucer in front of her.

Ichigo seemed to be turning something over in his head.

"So they are a lot like the Vizored. Each has different abilities; each can change to gain more power?" Ichigo's comparison put a tense look on everyone's face.

"Yes, and no. It is not clear if the animal form reflects the Larkin's strengths or if the strengths stem from the animal."

"So why have we not heard of them before now?" Rukia asked.

Kisuke took over from there, while refilling Yoruichi's saucer with milk this time.

"You've already been told that the Larkin are ancestors to all shinigami. At one time they were a large and dominate race in Soul Society, they acted as the rulers and nobles of Soul Society. They viewed themselves above common souls who did not use reiatsu. As with any culture over time the Larkin started to mix with 'common' souls, the children of those unions held less and less strength over time, but the number of those with less ability grew with time, so this is how the shinigami came to be as it is. At some point the Larkins created a gate to a new realm of their own and left Soul Society. They did this in order to preserve what was left of their race, so they sealed the gate. Now days the noble houses in Soul Society are the houses with strongest Larkin heritage."

Out of habit Orihime raised her hand; Yoruichi cocked her eyebrow nodding at the young woman all the same.

"I don't understand. Why would they want Renji?"

Ichigo's face held a pathetic look of guilt, "They didn't, they wanted me. You all had just come from being with my family and me."

Quick as lightning Yoruichi reached across the table and slapped him on the nose with a paw.

"Fool, not everybody is interested in you. If it is Larkin who have Renji they wouldn't have made that mistake." The cat scolded while Ichigo rubbed his tender nose. "Larkin also manifest the same sense of the animal that they become. My skills are not quite that advanced but if they were not only would I have the balance and agility of a cat, but the hearing, sense of smell and vision. Add these abilities to those of the most average soul reaper and you have a strong opponent, add it to one who has reiatsu as high or higher than Kenpachi's and well, you don't want them as an enemy. I doubt the Larkin as a whole pose a threat to us. My point though is that who ever did this would not have targeted Renji solely based on his hair color, nor spiritual pressure, but also on his scent."

Rukia took her turn smacking Ichigo upside the back of his head, "See, not your fault, so quit trying to shoulder all of the blame."

Rubbing the back of his head. "Would you quit doing that!"

"Ichigo can't help it, that's how he cares for his friends." Orihime chimed in.

"It does come off a little conceited."

"Chad you're not helping!" Ichigo cried out as Rukia smacked him a couple more times.

"So who exactly is Eris and how does she know so much?" Rukia's switch in subject caused Ichigo to let go of her hands which he'd just managed to grab.

"It seems I find myself repeating things for you Kuchiki's. Again, I am Eris, that is all you need to know. As for how I know what I know; let's just say I have a certain talent for finding and tracking people and things. I'm just lucky that way." Eris responded leaning on the door way.

"I wouldn't call having fleas lucky." Byakuya muttered soft enough that only she heard him, while picking a leaf off of his shirt.

'Creep.' Eris thought, narrowing her eyes at the arrogant noble.

"I swear there needs to be a bell or something on the door to this shop." Ishida exclaimed in response to being startled by the sudden entrance of someone for the second time.

Rukia looked ready to go off, until Byakuya strode across the room to where he could see everyone as he spoke.

"Renji is in the spare room. I have decided that I will sleep on what information I have and give my report to Soul Society in the morning."

Kisuke stood, "I believe it would be best if you went in only two at a time, and didn't stay for longer than ten minutes." Byakuya nodded his agreement and Ichigo and Rukia headed in first to see Renji. Eris made her way over to the corner where Yoruichi was curled up.

Kisuke spoke not addressing anyone in particular. "You are welcome to stay here for tonight if you wish." With that he excused himself from the room. Byakuya followed suit a moment later.

Eris shot the trio of teens at the table a dirty look. It went unnoticed by them as they continued to talk quietly.

"Ha, lovers. How stomach turning." She laughed in a hushed but cold voice that only Yoruichi could hear.

"You two do act the part of a jaded ex-couple. With all of the quick jabs you take at each other. It is no stretch of the imagination that they came up with that conclusion." Yoruichi said stretching, then fast as lightning she was off Eris's shoulder and back onto the pillow she had previously occupied. "You had a leaf." She pushed the offending item with her paw as evidence. The whole time her eye glimmering with knowing.

"He has gotten a lot faster, and stronger." Eris spoke softly staring at but not really seeing the painting on the wall.

"He is a captain now, what did you expect?" Yoruichi sat still waiting for what was really on the girl's mind.

"I used to follow him everywhere. Even to Academy when grandfather was alive. He never minded. Now, he won't even look at me with out it being a contest of wills."

Both let out a sigh. Eris shook her head bringing her vision back to normal.

"Life has not been easy on him either as of late. I see that you have figured out who Rukia is?"

Eris grimaced at this. Her face easily conveying that the conversation hadn't been a pleasant one, "He informed me in brief. His heart seems as cold as an October wind. I feel for her, there is nothing that she can give to the Kuchiki name. At this rate the name Kuchiki will die with him."

Yoruichi's eyes were glazed over this time. Both seemed trapped in past memories.

"It is the same for Kisuke and the name Urahara. You don't have to answer, but I have wondered, why will you not call him by his title?"

"I don't deserve to." Neither spoke after that, they just sat looking at the painting on the wall; a painting of an open field over looking a large manner.

"Why do you two look so glum?" Kisuke's words brought them back to the present moment with a start. Yoruichi's stomach growled in response to the question.

"Hm, I think we will order out tonight. Tessai is out on business and you two know the quality of my cooking." Both rolled their eyes as Kisuke went to fetch the phone.

After dinner, which was a massive amount of pizza (each topped with a unique array of toppings), Chad, Uryu and Orihime said their goodbyes and headed home. Rukia, with a little help from Yoruichi managed to get Byakuya to drop his protest against her sleeping in Renji's room with Ichigo. In the process of such Ichigo had stepped out on the porch to avoid attacking Rukia's brother over the insults being directed at him and to keep from blushing to his death at Yoruichi's persistent claims of Ichigo's 'innocence'.

"Kisuke it still doesn't add up."

Ichigo let out a sound of shock. Within arms reach of Urahara laid a medium sized wolf like dog. Ichigo wasn't afraid of dogs; he had no problem with them. It was the fact that this dog had just spoken that shocked him.

The dog's vivid blue eyes pinned him instantly. A look of mild amusement, if a dog is able to look amused, curved its eyes and muzzle.

"What? You're ok with Yoruichi as a talking cat but you are shocked by a talking wolf?" she laughed at him causing Kisuke to turn and face Ichigo.

"Ichigo come have a seat. It seems that Rukia is doing a fair job holding her own against her brother." Kisuke smiled patting the wood planks of the porch next to him, ignoring the confusion on the substitute shinigami's face.

"So, wait are you a Larkin?" Ichigo finally managed to get out.

"No, I'm the same as Yoruichi, lucky that it came out in my genetics." Eris said wagging her tail.

"That explains the shit with the shirt a lot better than you did earlier. Why didn't you just say so!" he exclaimed leaning back on one arm.

"At the time, I wasn't aware of the history of every person in the room. Revealing myself to be a shape shifter to a room full of teenagers and shinigami is not something I do on a regular basis," she paused in mock thought, "Never in fact."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, while she used her rear paw to scratch behind her ear.

"Makes sense; so what changed, why did you change now?" She didn't get the chance to answer, Byakuya, Rukia and Jinta stepped out on the porch.

"Awe, who's adorable dog? What's its name? Is it a he or a she?" Rukia gushed, not stopping to take a breath in between questions.

Ichigo and Kisuke were choking on laughter, while Eris stood and shook herself.

"I wouldn't touch that mongrel Rukia, it may have fleas." Byakuya answered his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Fleas my tail Kuchiki! Can't you come up with a better insult than fleas? And you," She snarled at Rukia who was still stunned by the suddenness of a talking dog, "there is nothing adorable about me. I'm a wolf, pointy teeth, sharp claws, and eyes that can see through night. I'm a hunter not a foot warmer and most certainly not cuddly!"

Everyone but the two Kuchikis was laughing now. Kisuke managed to string a few words together between laughs.

"I think she said adorable, not cuddly." Eris snorted at this and gave a soft laugh.

"I'm only giving you a hard time Rukia. I've taken no offense so please don't look at me as if I may eat you for lunch."

The expression on Rukia's face quickly changed from one of shock to one of a person trying to protect their dignity.

"More it would be you who'd be made into a new rug in front of the Kuchiki fire mantel." She managed to return with jest evident in her voice. Eris padded up to Rukia.

"I may just end up liking you after all. You certainly have wittier comebacks than him." She gave a pointed look to Byakuya.

"You were about to tell me something didn't add up earlier, what was it?" Kisuke asked suddenly becoming serious again.

"None of this. A shinigami lieutenant bound with a new binding, his reiatsu still in tact. No note, no warning. I couldn't even get a scent off of him when I found him. Honestly I'm afraid to let him back into Soul Society, what if he is a carrier for something?" she answered Kisuke honestly, but her eyes said that she was still holding back some of what she would have told him one on one.

"That is not your choice to make. He will return to Soul Society if they deem it necessary." Byakuya glared down at her. This didn't stop the protest of Rukia however.

"Nii-sama wait, she has a point. Renji would blame himself if we took him back to Soul Society and something like that happened. We can't put that on him."

The tone in the captain's eyes didn't change as he shifted his gaze to her, "We will do what ever we are instructed to. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Rukia replied half heartedly before walking back into the house. Eris mock saluted him with her tail, making it a point to keep the action hidden from Byakuya.

"It was only my opinion Byakuya, besides I was speaking to Kisuke not you. As always you will do what you please with out care for the casualties." With that said she marched off of the porch her head and tail held high.

"I'll be back in the morning." Was all the goodbye she gave.

"I think we should all call it a night." Kisuke said standing. Once everyone was inside he pulled down the door to the shop and shut off all the lights.

_A few hours later, once everyone settled in for the night._

"I never thought I would see the day that Byakuya Kuchiki chose a pallet on the floor over a futon." Yoruichi snickered sitting down next to Kisuke who had been looking out the window for a better part of the last hour.

"You've never seen him act as a big brother whose little sister wanted to share a room with two young men." He laughed in response never taking his eyes off of the scene in front of him.

"She won't be back tonight. Go to bed yourself Kisuke." Yoruichi said.

With nothing more than a sigh the blond man got up and headed for his room, leaving a small black cat to sleep on the warm cushion he had just vacated.

"_If you don't stop causing that man so much grief, I may have to hurt you." She muttered into the empty night._

AN: Ok, so I looked up Vizard before using it, and came up with three different spellings. We will be using 'z' not 's' or 'zz'. They are still the same group no matter how you choose to spell it.

Yes I do believe there is a 'warm and fuzzy' connection between Kisuke and Yoruichi, but even if there is I doubt they would do something with a house full of guest. (I'm a killjoy huh?)

Give me any ideas and suggestions you have, if I use them I will give you due credit.

If I have forgotten anyone or anything forgive me.


	4. Awaken Questions

**Disclaimers/Warrnings:** This still isn't for profit, the characters, locations and 'cool stuff' don't belong to me.

**Thanks**: Roonz Behinime for being a wonderful Beta and Co-writer on this chapter. So if you see it and like it, it is most likely her or her influance.

**Reviews:** Thanks for the reviews! While this is still my story and I am going to do what the hell I want with it, I still like hearing what you think and what you feel that I am doing right or doing wrong. I have images of what is going on in my head, and sometimes I'm not the best at conveying those to you, the reader. Forgive me, and thanks for nudging me with the simple 'wtf?' from time to time.

* * *

When Byakuya Kuchiki entered the room one would never have known that the captain had slept on the floor the previous night, keeping close eye on his litter sister, unconscious lieutenant, and one orange haired teenage wannabe shinigami. His kimono completely wrinkle free and every hair in place the head of the Kuchiki house looked well rested. After several minutes of scanning the room the aloof squad captain approached Kisuke Urahara who had been watching him from under the brim of his hat while drinking his morning cup of coffee.

"Do you have a television?" Byakuya awkwardly asked Kisuke.

Kisuke smiled as if this were an everyday question.

"The large black box behind you." He replied pointing to the wall across the room.

Jinta who had been standing off to the side snickered as the prestige squad captain turned and glared at the television. Kisuke silenced the boy with a look, before stepping next to Byakuya to investigate the note book sized device he was holding.

"They seem to have done a fine job advancing the portability of their conference system." Byakuya only nodded his head in agreement with Kisuke.

"The proto-types are usually larger than necessary."

Rukia and Ichigo entered the room both still rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"When did you take up playing video games Byakuya?" Ichigo teased pointing at the box with a wide grin on his face. Rukia slapped Ichigo's shoulder.

"Oh, but Byakuya loved playing tag when he was little." Yoruichi teased entering the room.

"Nobles do not have time for games. However we have no tolerance for thieves," He retorted as he plugged the last wire in, "Also, refusing to call a noble by his proper title is not tolerated." Straightening, Byakuya stood, and gave Ichigo a pointed look.

"What are you going to tell them?" Ichigo half demanded, oblivious to the direction of the previous comment, defiantly glaring into Byakuya's eyes.

"I will inform them of Renji's condition, and the possibility of who did this to him. Also-"

"How come no one called me for breakfast?"

Byakuya's agitated reply to Ichigo was cut short by Renji's entrance. Hair sticking up and yet hanging loosely at odd angles, one pant leg scrunched up and wrinkled it was obvious he had just crawled out of bed.

"Renji you're awake!" Rukia moved to him and flung her arms around him. "I'm so happy you're alive. We've all been so worried. How do you feel? Should you be out of bed?" Renji held her out at arms length and shook her to quiet her.

"I'm fine, what are you going on about?" He looked at Rukia as if she were nuts, or playing a dumb joke on him.

"Do you not remember anything?" Byakuya asked turning from the TV and standing his full height.

"Captain Kuchiki, when did you get here? How long have I been asleep?" For the first time the look of annoyed playfulness left Renji's face to be replaced by a deeper confusion bordering on worry. The rest of the room looked from Renji to one another than back.

"Have a seat Renji." Yoruichi offered the stunned man.

"It is as we feared; he was kept in stasis while they had him." Kisuke expressed looking at Byakuya, the disappointment evident in his voice even though the brim of his hat hid his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean stasis? Why the fuck is everybody treating me like… like…"

_'I'm terminally ill?'_ His ruby eyes tried to meet Ichigo's pleading for an explanation, only to have them shift away. He received the same results fro Rukia.

_'__What the hell is going on?' Do I have something on my face?'_ A quick face swipe proved his theory wrong, he also checked to make sure he had remembered to wear pants.

_'__Why is everyone looking at me so guilty?'_ Now minor panic began to set in, only when Yoruichi began to speak did he manage to calm himself somewhat.

"Like you have been missing for three weeks?" Yoruichi supplied handing the young man a cup of coffee. Renji gratefully took the cup of coffee and added enough sugar to make it syrup. The whole time a look of utter confusion remained on his face. After a few long sips of coffee, when no one else had spoken, he finally spoke, his eyes moving between his captain and Kisuke.

"I have been missing for three weeks? I feel just fine. Last I remember we were walking back from Ichigo's little sister's game."

Ichigo shook his head.

"Karin has been at camp for two weeks now."

Byakuya knew his lieutenant wouldn't accept what he was being told until some kind of undoubtable proof was placed before him.

"Make an energy ball Renji." Byakuya instructed.

Renji looked confused but didn't dare question his captain. The next several moments went by, the only sound in the room being the grunts coming from Renji in an effort of concentration.

"Damn It! I can't do it with everybody in the room staring at me holding their breath. I've never been good at Kido, how is now a good time to point that out?"

Byakuya's eyes bore into Renji forcing him to look else where.

"You're able to achieve Bankai, so call your zanpaku-to; you should be able to communicate with Zabimaru from a different room." Renji could feel his temper rising, he didn't understand why his captain was suddenly acting like he wasn't a shinigami, maybe captain Kuchiki doubted that it was really him. Renji focused his mind and called out to Zabimaru. His brows knitted in concentration, his face soon matching the color of his hair. Renji bolted up.

"What the fuck is going on? Why can't I do the simplest of Kido? Why won't Zabimaru respond to my calls? Why…. Why can't I feel you guys?" The anger that had started in his eyes quickly mixed with despair. "You've got to believe that it really is me. I'm not some fake, I don't know why I can't… I don't seem to have my powers." Ichigo stepped forward and knelt down in front of Renji.

"Take it easy man. We know it is you. No one doubts that. We just had to see how serious what they did to you was."

"What do you mean what they did to me?" Renji grabbed hold of the Ichigo's shirt, pulling the orange haired young man off balance. Any other time Ichigo would have been right back in Renji's face screaming how this whole ordeal wasn't his fault, but right now, the look of sheer terror on his friend's face prevented him from even being able to utter a word let alone move.

"Renji let him go. This sort of behavior is not becoming a vice captain, bound or not."

"_Bound?" _Renji let the word roll off of his tongue and in his head for a bit. "What do you mean bound? By who? Why?" Renji had stood up with his fist clenched. He looked at Ichigo and sudden realization hit him of how he was acting after so many people had been concerned for him.

"Look Ichigo I'm sorry. Man, I just, wow this can't be real, and I don't know what to say or do. This just isn't real." Renji rested his forehead in the palm of his hand, letting out a sigh of frustration. Ichigo shrugged and gave a half smile, sitting down next to Renji.

"It's ok; the most important thing is you're alive and safe. We'll figure out the rest one day at a time. Before you know it we'll be down stairs sparring like none of this ever happened." Rukia smiled and nodded in agreement, her eyes betraying her level of worry.

"So just relax. All your questions will be answered in due time." Urahara answered, reclining with his head cradled in his hands.

"Kisuke, you only say that because you don't know the answers yourself." Admonished Yoruichi who had a small smile playing on her lips, "But I think it would be fitting for his captain to fill him in."

At this everyone turned expectantly to Byakuya. Though he wouldn't show it, he was growing tiresome of the pair's antics. Elegantly he regarded his lieutenant, "A friend of Urahara's found you. Either she was concerned or bored, I do not know, but she appeared when I happened to be here." A small frown etched itself on his face, but he continued, "From our information, we have onlybeen that you were alive for less than twenty four hours." His report was brief and informal, and it was clear he decided to divulge nothing else.

"We were hoping you could give us more information on what happened to you, but obviously…"Ichigo stopped abruptly, suddenly aware that he was being tactless. It wasn't exactly a secret that Renji hated feeling like a burden, and how he was wording things wasn't helping. Ichigo refused to let Renji feel as if he was responsible for what happened to him.

Urahara noticed Ichigo's reluctance to go on, so he cut in, deciding to fill Renji in all at once, "Basically the only information we have is whoever captured you managed to bind your reiatsu in a manner that prevents it to be released. Absorbing it is also impossible for you," he paused to let Renji reply, but when he made it clear he had nothing to say, Urahara pressed on.

"In addition to that your zanpaku-to remains with you because technically, you are still a shinigami. You're just unable to activate your powers because you can't manipulate the reiatsu inside and around you."

Renji sat in silence, digesting the information given to him. His mind was working a mile a minute, greatly contrasting his blank face. Even if his mouth had opened, the overwhelming pressure of confusion from his present situation would have engulfed him anyways, rendering him speechless. It was best to go with solemn calm.

The other's silence conveyed their shared feelings. Several minutes passed and the weight of helplessness settled on everyone's shoulders in the room. Renji felt the weight heavier than the others. He always knew that to reach Byakuya's, let alone Ichigo's, level he would have to train harder and hone his skills finer. But now….being bound made his goals impossible to obtain.

He felt the pressure to reach and surpass Ichigo and Byakuya each the first time they met, and in three weeks time, his captors managed to rob him of his ambitions. Shifting slightly, Renji began to feel suffocated. He couldn't take in any air, his chest felt too heavy and empty. The disgust he felt toward himself weighed him down, making it hard to stop the room from spinning. Renji drew in a rattling breath, oh how he despised feeling insecure.

_'__How could I be subdued so easily? All those years of training, risking Rukia's friendship, friends death…they were all for naught.' _

Hatred soon replaced the disgust and adrenaline began to pump through his veins. Renji clenched his jaw, and closed his eyes in attempt to cool his temper. He couldn't stand his friends worried glances, and upset pouts. A quiet gasp escaped his lips as a sharp pain erupted at the base of his skull, along with is a pair of lips.

_Don't worry they don't mean any harm._

_They're just going to watch you._

Renji's eyes shot open with a start. _'Damn, what was that?'_ He wondered, his mind still in a daze. Massaging his neck, the pain had left with the vision, but a tingling sensation remained.

"Renji…something bothering you?"

""Oh…n-no just trying to sort things out…" he trailed off, not quite meeting Rukia's concerned gaze. Renji was afraid of what other emotions he might discover there. But before Rukia could ask any further the sound of static filled the room.

"Captain Kuchiki are you there?" came the voice of the old and powerful Captain-Commander Yamamoto

"Yes Sir." Byakuya answered with out hesitation stepping in front of the television screen.

"I see they still have a few glitches, or are you actually upside down at the moment?" Byakuya couldn't help but look annoyed at the question

"No sir, I am standing perfectly upright."

"I see, I see. Ukitake please adjust, awe, thank you very much. Now Captain Kuchiki doesn't look so ridiculous." The old man went on with the other captain unaware of the glare the sixth squad captain was giving at being referred to as 'ridiculous'.

"Alright now, what information have you uncovered so far?" old Yami folded his hands in front of him and looked expectantly at the squad six captain.

"We have recovered Renji. He is unwounded –"

"Good, good, then you can return with him and we can question him here about his kidnappers." Byakuya struggled to suppress a growl. It was obvious to the rest of the room that the old man was frustrating the young noble.

"Sir that will be a problem. Lieutenant Abarai may not be suffering from any wounds but he was unconscious the whole time his captures had him. Further more who ever took him used an advanced binding method to seal away his spiritual power. He would be unable to travel to Soul Society with out a hell moth. Further we still do not know what has been done to him." The captain took a breath, which was a mistake for again he was deprived of the chance to finish his report.

"I see. I will have the Research and Development department make time to take a look at the binding. From there his fate will be decided by vote of the captains, with out the Central Forty-Six we will have to make the choice ourselves."

Byakuya bowed his head in acknowledgement as the Commander turned to call for somebody outside the room.

"No, Wait! Stop! You guys can't do that. It will kill him!" Eris cam flashing into the room, some how keeping the wide bottom of her pant legs from causing her to trip as they cascaded below the sole of her shoes. Her blue eyes flashed from Byakuya to the old man she saw on the screen.

"Commander, I am sorry for interrupting, but you must not let him leave here. If my calculations are correct once he enters Soul Society his body would explode."

Byakuya looked annoyed by her half bow to the commander and total lack of respect for common etiquette among commanding officers. The others in the room however were all in a state caught somewhere between mortification at what she said and shock of her sudden appearance.

Renji made no attempt to hide his shock as he voiced loudly, "Who the fuck is she? How the hell does she know what is going on with me, and where does she get off saying that I will explode if I return to Soul Society." Commander Yamamoto however chose to ignore the red headed lieutenant and focus solely on the blue haired girl in front of him.

"Eris Urahara, you interrupt a squad captain's report and would have me believe that a man who has his spiritual powers bound will explode if he returns here? What nonsense is this? I do hope that you have an explanation."

Eris took a deep breath, the commander's gaze was fierce even through a communication device, she forced herself to do her best to look him in the eye and speak her peace. Not just for the life of a stranger was she doing this, but for herself, to show them who and what she was.

"I do sir. It is because of his 'Limit Seal'. You see, once that eighty percent of power that is locked away is set free, it will not be able to escape his body in anyway. The effect is simple physics from there; the force of so much reiatsu being released at once will put too much stress on his physical form. He would burst from the inside outward much like the end result of using Bakudo Sixty-One on a person." She explained, never taking her eyes of the screen, even as she heard Renji and Ichigo whispering in the background.

"I see. And may I ask what your role in all of this is? You have not been a member of Soul Society for about seventy years now. How is it that you came to know so much about Lieutenant Abarai's situation?"

"_That's what I would like to know." _Was muttered a little too loud by Renji to which Byakuya gave his lieutenant a stern look.

"You see, he was left on my-" the picture started to flip and crackling was all that could be hear of the audio.

"Commander, Commander are you there sir?" Byakuya asked several times.

"Urahara what is up with this box?" Byakuya demanded in a tone that made Eris give off a slight 'humph' sound through her nose.

"You're little communicating contraption lost signal Kuchiki, it has nothing to do with his television."

Byakuya turned towards her.

"Wrong Urahara, I wasn't speaking to you mutt. I knew you would give me some story like that. All part of your plan to keep Renji as your little science experiment?" His voice dripped with acid and resentment.

Eris wondered mildly if Byakuya spent his free time thinking of insults to throw at her. The thought of Byakuya sipping expensive sake and writing a foul language list amused her. Deep down, the words cut her; however, she refused to let him have the satisfaction of seeing how bad his words affected her. Attacking him physically was something she would have loved to do, but she chose words to convey her anger.

"Very original," she drawled inspecting her well chewed nails, "I applaud you. Tell me, did a snot nosed toddler write that for you? 'Cause I know you sure as hell couldn't come up with something as clever as that."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed in fury, and instead of gracing her with another cutting remark turned to the TV instead, "Senbon Zakura."

The eyes went wide of every person in the room. "Run!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted at the same time.

Yoruichi made move to lunge at Byakuya but Kisuke simply put out an arm to stop her, a wide grin on his face. Eris slid the sleeve of her burgundy hoodie over her hand and grabbed the blade before it had fully dispersed.

"You fool. You think you have to cut an inanimate object to shreds simply because it stops working when you are in the middle of something? Again I will tell you, it is your device that does not work properly. Your blade does not scare me, nor does your temper Byakuya Kuchiki" She let go of his blade with a shove, a small amount of blood soaked around the slice in her sleeve.

"You fucking prick! This was one of my favorite shirts too! Kisuke, you owe me a shirt for saving your television!" Kisuke only laughed in response, while Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were just starting to realize that it was ok to breathe again.

Her face turned serious again as she knelt down looking at the device.

"It fried; they didn't build any sort of cooling system into the damn thing. You're luck this thing isn't shooting out flames." She handed the piece of hardware to Kisuke who examined it and nodded in agreement.

"That isn't important right now. I can travel there to finish my report. What is of concern right now is the severity of what you have said. Are you certain that entrance to Soul Society will kill Renji?"

Eris turned her head sideways giving Byakuya a look that screamed 'how many times do I have to repeat myself to you moron', but kept her mouth shut moving her gaze to Renji.

"Yes. I am certain, the laws of physics demand that forces balance themselves. That much spiritual pressure trapped inside of his body will destroy him if it is let loose. That is why souls move slower in the world and humans can not move into Soul Society unguided. The changes in spiritual force work almost like the forces of gravity. To have spiritual pressure of that magnitude tugging and pushing on him at the same time would rip him apart." Renji had stood up by now and made his way across the room.

"Captain, forgive me, but… "He turned from his captain to face Eris "Who the hell are you and what the fuck makes you think you know so much?" Eris just laughed, which only pissed Renji off more.

Byakuya walked off knowing that Renji wouldn't cool down until he got some answers, and he felt that Eris more than deserved his lieutenant's wrath at that moment. This time Renji grabbed the front of her shirt.

"Look you hooded bitch, I don't know who you are, but I've already had a very long morning, your walking in saying that returning home will kill me, then laughing at me for asking what is going on is pissing me off rather much!"

The grin never faltered from her lips.

"I can see why you're the sixth squad lieutenant. You remind me quite a bit of him. Hot headed, short tempered and physically aggressive." She kept her eyes locked with him, almost daring him to say or do something more to her. She never bothered to explain who she was comparing him to either.

"Renji let her go. I do believe her assessment to be correct, and I will answer any questions that you have." Kisuke cut in, the look of humor having left his face at the fact that Eris was letting the situation drag out to long. She exchanged a look of apology with Kisuke, before moving across the room to where a brooding squad captain stood glaring at the TV that was several feet away from him.

Urahara took the lull in between arguments as his cue. He beckoned Rukia and Ichigo to follow him into one of the many back rooms of his shop. Upon entering, he motioned for them to make themselves comfortable, and then following his own advice, settled himself in for what was bound to be a very long conversation. He took another minute to gather his thoughts.

"You two have been awfully subdued lately." Urahara remarked in an offhand matter, piercing them with a stare that wanted answers.

Rukia glanced up from the table and sighed, "I really am glad to have him back." She went back to her mute act, digging at imaginary grime out of the rut in the wooden table.

"You're not very convincing." Rukia pulled another long sigh, and placed her fidgeting hands in her lap. Ichigo noticed her discomfort and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him appreciatively, "Look I can't be wholly relieved for Renji. I truly am glad he is back but, he was at the mercy of who the hell knows _for three weeks._ He was forcibly bound, possibly forever, and who knows what else _they _did to him! He could have been-"

"Tortured? Beaten? Starved? Had his memory removed? Part of gruesome experiments?" Urahara offered, his eyes hidden in the shadows. Ichigo's hand tightened; and Rukia looked like she was capable of murder.

Ichigo's voice was gruff from emotion, "We can't just pretend everything is fine because he's home. Everything is far from fine, and we all know that. We don't know what all happened."

"And I'm afraid for relaxing and letting my guard down. That's how it happened in the first place. What if his captors come back to reclaim Renji? What if they decide to take another hostage?" Rukia had found her voice, but it came out as barely a whisper. Her whole body shook from poorly suppressed sobs.

"I couldn't take it! The thought of losing Renji again-" Her voice was becoming louder and louder, only to be cut off by the ever calm Urahara.

"Ah, so instead you decided to treat him as a frail old man?" He shook his head at their shocked looks, "Rukia I thought by now you would have realized that life is filled with 'ifs', 'ands', and 'buts'. The sooner you realize this, the sooner you will come to appreciate the time you have with your friends. Don't you two think that right now what Renji needs is not to be protected and hovered over, but to be talked to? Spent time with? To laugh? He's been through a terrible experience and needs his your support."

He left the two to ponder his lecture as he went to fetch Renji so they could sort out as to what had happened in the past three weeks.

Mean while in the other room Eris could not resist the urge to taunt the brooding captain.

"You do know, televisions can not tell that you are Byakuya Kuchiki, great and almighty leader of the noble house Kuchiki?" The false vibrato in her voice making the mock more than evident.

"Everyone knows that I am 'great and almighty'. There isn't a soul who doesn't know that I am the strongest leader a noble house has ever seen." Eris eyes went wide as amusement danced across them, his voice held complete seriousness. Surely he was merely jesting.

"Uh, Byakuya, televisions are inanimate objects. You know, non living, non thinking-"

"And still, they dare not defy me. Imagine how living beings must feel around me."

She couldn't hold it in any longer, she doubled over laughing. _'What did he call the result of the melted communication device?'_ If he was serious he deserved to be laughed at, if he was joking he did one hell of a good job keeping a strait face. She looked up with tears in her eyes only to see the slightest trace of humor pass through his.

"You are still such a puppy. You do realize that your attempts to keep your history secret from this bunch have been ruined now? Commander Yamamoto used your full name. The Kurosaki brat is nosy; he will badger every last detail out of Kisuke if you leave him to do it, as he is doing now." She looked at him her expression a mixture of questions and emotions. '_Why do you suddenly care if they know my full name? Are you embarrassed of what they may learn?' _She didn't have a chance to voice her thoughts before a commotion in the front of the shop drew everyone's attention.

"Manager, there is some guy here to see Captain Kuchiki. Says he has to speak to him in person." Jinta hollered from the hall outside the door.

"Thank you Jinta, let him in." Everyone in the room held looks of mild curiosity.

"So they sent for you before you could return to them? We'll finish this conversation another time Byakuya. I promise you that. Let Yoruichi take the red head if things don't go smoothly, I'll find her." Eris said as she shifted onto all fours and headed for the back door, unnoticed by anyone else.

**Credits:** The wonderful looks inside of Renji's head along with breif flash back, the can of verbal whoopss that Urahara opens up on Rukia and Ichigo, a long with the Byakuya 'master of inadimate objects' section are all courtisey of Roonz Benihime. Kiss her feet, thank her and call her Nano-chan if you liked them. :-P ...


	5. Messages

Same disclaimers as always apply. Sorry for the long wait, but I have a personal life and so does my Beta. Please enjoy.

* * *

The messenger entered the room, a man of slender build, wearing the garb of the second squad. It was obvious by his lack of confidence and spiritual power that this was not a seated officer.

"Sixth Squad Captain Byakuya Kuchiki I have orders requesting your immediate return to the Seireitei. There you will meet with Commander Yamamoto in the gardens of Kuchiki manner. I am also to detain Eris Urahara for questioning in the abduction of Lieutenant Abarai."

Captain Kuchiki looked down at the messenger letting his reiatsu weigh on the weaker man. It amused him how the messenger held the air of importance, and he needed to be put in his place.

"Is that all?" he questioned in a bored tone.

"Ye-yes Sir." The messenger stammered.

"Then if you expect to obtain Urahara you had best stop quaking here and get moving." His eyes held a look of disgust, as if the sight of the less powerful man kneeling before him were nothing more than slime on his shoe.

"Wh-what? You let her leave?" the man's eyes went wide in realization to the fact that he had just spoken out loud.

Byakuya puffed up his eyes going from bored to cold steel. The frustration and anger he had pent up inside him from past events risen inside him; it wouldn't do to take out all his frustration on this man, but it would be acceptable to handle him, Byakuya reasoned.

"Are you implying that I should have done your job? How foolish, that you should suggest that your own job is so pointless that you need not have been sent, that we should have already known the information you were sent with and acted upon it."

The messenger trembled under the flare of reiatsu. He knew he was in for it when the look changed in Byakuya's eyes; the messenger silently berated himself for getting out of bed that morning.

"I, I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki sir. I never met any disrespect." Byakuya breezed by the messenger causing him to shiver as the agitated captain passed by.

"You will return with me. I will speak with your captain about your conduct. It would be pointless to leave you here as you obviously are not prepared to give chase." He turned on his heel to face the rest of the room.

"I expect the rest of you to remain here. Continue on with your regular duties. Renji, I expect you to focus on getting your paper work caught up. While it is my duty as your captain to do your job while you are absent, I will not continue to answer your fan mail." The expression on Renji's face matched his hair color. He couldn't take his eyes off of his captain's back as the man strode out the door, the skittish messenger following him.

"HA! Byakuya does have a sense of humor!" Ichigo exclaimed cracking up.

"Nii-sama was joking, right Renji?" Rukia questioned examining the expression on her long time friend's face. Renji didn't respond. He still sat gaping at the door his cheeks still painted crimson.

"Oh come on Rukia, who would be in his fan club?" Ichigo said jabbing a finger towards Renji.

"Your sister." Renji answered Ichigo, his eyes gleaming and a wicked grin on his face.

"Wha- Is that supposed to be funny? You leave my sisters out of this!" Ichigo said getting in Renji's face so far that their foreheads nearly touched.

"You act like you are so surprised! I'm a vice-captain least you forget!"

"Ow! Shit, Rukia!" both yelled as Rukia smacked their heads together. Said action also resulted in the two of them appearing intimately close.

"That would have made a great shot for the Women's Association, or your fan club." She snickered.

Yoruichi and Kisuke sat to the side smiling. "Kisuke I don't know what you said to those two, and I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad to see things back to normal. Almost normal."

Kisuke tilted his head, his usual wide grin gracing his face, "I think we can allow them the rest of the day to catch up with their normal lives."

Breakfast had hardly passed before Orihime, Chad, and Uryu had added themselves to the table numbers. After the fifth argument that threatened to tear the room apart Kisuke suggested that the group go out and enjoy the day. Naturally they all found themselves in Ichigo's room. After a bit Rukia pulled out her cell phone, giving it a funny look.

"What is it Rukia?" Renji said knitting his brow together over the look on the shorter shinigami's face. Rukia hurriedly put the phone away.

"Oh nothing, just making sure I hadn't missed any calls." The expression on Renji's face was of doubt.

"What, you can tell us. You're not expecting a hot date to call you are something?" Rukia slapped at Ichigo in anger, blushing the whole while.

"So then, why were you staring at your phone like it was broken?" a look of understanding spread across Renji's face even as he spoke the words.

"What's that look about?" Rukia asked, attempting to play dumb.

"You're phone hasn't gone off all day, not one hallow all day. You just didn't want to say anything because you didn't want me getting upset. Rukia don't pull this shit, you know me better than that. Don't walk on egg shells around me; don't feel sorry for me, I can't stand it. The same goes for the rest of you." The look in Renji's eyes wasn't one of anger, but it wasn't calm either. A deep mixture of emotions was there.

"Fine, we won't walk on egg shells around ya, but you've gotta promise us you won't get all angry like we're rubbing it in or some shit when we do talk about hallows and what not."

"Deal, but don't go talkin' like this is permanent or something. I'll be back out there saving your ass in no time." An innocent handshake was exchanged, but quickly morphed in to a heated thumb wrestling match. It wasn't so much as trying to pin the other's thumb, as it was trying to break the digit off.

"But I don't know where you get off thinking that it would be you saving me." Ichigo's statement earned him a yelp of pain as Renji pushed harder on his already bruised thumb, Uryu chose then to comment that to his recollection he'd saved both of them at least once, to which several 'shut-up's ensued.

Meanwhile in Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki had just left the squad building of squad two. The cowering messenger had been completely confused when Soi Fong simply sent him on to his normal patrols upon the departure of captain Kuchiki.

'_I won't pretend I understand how that man's mind works or what motivates him. I do however know it is wise to stay out of his way. If he says that Yoruichi has it under control, I have nothing to worry about.' _Was all the more the second squad captain thought on it before going on about her day.

Byakuya felt more at ease, but looking at his face you wouldn't be able to tell. His mask was still in place, not giving off and clues as to how he was feeling, let alone thinking. The short trip to the Kuchiki mansion from the squad two building was uneventful, and soon he reached his destination.

Upon entering his home, many servants stopped to bow and pay their respects before being dismissed. For Byakuya he grew tired of having his time twittered away, and merely inclined his head to recognition to a few, and completely brushing off others. They made no protests, sensing the head was in a hurry. He made his way out a pair of shoji doors, and the scent of cherries invaded his senses.

A quick scan of the garden was all he needed to find Captain Yamamoto. Taking a moment to gather himself, he stepped regally of the wooden porch and onto the grass.

"You wanted to speak with me Commander Yamamoto?" Byakuya greeted approaching the wizened commander who stood under a cherry tree watching a couple of birds dive in and out of a near by pond.

"Yes. It seems the R&D Department didn't do enough testing on the device they gave you. I assume you made the girl finish what ever she felt was so important as to interrupt you over?"

Byakuya fixed the man with an impassive gaze.

"Yes. She is convinced that the limit seal that Lieutenant Abarai carries is all that is keeping his physical being in tact. Should he return to Soul Society he would be ripped apart by the force of the released energy from the seal. I have no reason to doubt her word, there is no doubt that she takes after her uncle when it comes to talent in research."

The commander studied him for a long moment, "How does she figure in to all of this?"

Byakuya knew there would be no way to avoid this conversation. His mind drifted back to the day before.

"_Answer me something." It wasn't quite a question nor a command. "What is your interest in Renji?"_

_She only speed up, they'd flash stepped a ways already._

"_No matter how fast you go, I will match you, now answer me." He blocked her path forcing her to slam to a halt in mid air._

"_He is your Lieutenant is that not reason enough? I am not a fool, he bears the mark of the sixth squad, a symbol that I will always remember."_

Byakuya brought himself back out of the memory from that day. His eyes not focused, holding their normal amount of apathy.

"Try as hard as she might, she can not deny her heritage. Lieutenant Abarai was left for her to discover, she noticed the sixth squad mark upon him and looked after him. She assured his condition to be stable and headed for Kisuke's place. Eris' nature would not let her leave something she did not under stand unsolved, nor leave a shinigami to suffer. She is still the same precocious, arrogant emotion driven kid she was when she last walked here. It would be evident if she had been lying to me."

Commander Yamamoto looked Byakuya over once and then past him again to the pond, "So you trust her word?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly at this. "She would not place one of my men in danger." His answer hadn't hesitated leaving his lips.

"If you are certain, then I will trust your judgment. She has two weeks to show improvement in Lieutenant Abarai's condition. However I want the identity of the person or persons responsible for this before weeks end. I do not want an epidemic of powerless Soul Reapers."

"It has been suspected that a Larkin may be behind this. The binding is not across his whole back, it is only visible over his soul chain. Eris believes that it actually wraps around the soul chain protecting it like a cocoon. The form of Kido used to do this is very advanced, also they knew to cover up their scent and reiatsu."

"Look into this. There has not been a Larkin in Soul Society in well over a thousand years. If it were not for the minor trimmers that squad twelve has been reporting I would dismiss this as absurd. Though this last year has proven to be just that."

"Understood sir." The sixth squad captain watched as the old commander turned to walk away, but then he paused, almost as if he was debating on if to speak or not.

"Our squads have had too many holes lately. We can not permit this to go on. I expect you to find a temporary replacement for your lieutenant. Captain Ukitake has already been notified that the vacancy in his squad will no longer be permitted. I believe your replacement process will be short as you should already have a stack of recommendations to choose from."

Byakuya did not answer and the old man just kept walking. Byakuya stood for some time, looking over the landscape. Though he would never say it, replacing Renji, as long as the man still breathed, angered him.

"_Even before I entered the thirteen squads, the person I wished to surpass was you, Captain Kuchiki…_

… _If you were to die, who would I look up to and strive to defeat?"_

"_It is not permanent. Renji will return to his responsibilities soon enough, and I will simply have another seated officer. Larkin and Kido, she knows what she is doing."_

Byakuya was so lost in his own thoughts that he thought nothing of the secrecy of his conversation with the commander as one of his advisors addressed him suddenly.

"Master Kuchiki, is there something the matter." A slick voice inquired. Byakuya left his thoughts and met the beady eyes of the man in front of him. Maverick Yorikato, one of the older advisers to the Kuchiki house, Byakuya had never liked the man as a child, every chance meeting back then had sent cool shivers down his spine. He never admitted this aloud, and as he grew he came to understand the jobs of the family advisors and his dislike for the man had lessened with maturity.

Still something about the man's appearance left him at ill ease. He was short, well fed, with thinning hair and an almost non existent hair line. His teeth were crooked upon when he flashed a smile, a smile that seem more like a threat to devour what ever stood in his path.

"Quite alright, thank you Yorikato. I have much to do, and I find myself having to fill the seat of my vice captain again all too soon. If anybody asks for me I shall be in the family library." Byakuya nodded dismissing the man.

Yorikato smiled and strode off towards town. Byakuya pushed the unsettling smile out of his mind and set to work, he would first find the information he desired, then he would take a look at recommendations and applications that up to just a bit ago he'd had every intention of throwing into the rubbish bin.

Maverick let the smile slide off his face. He was out of the head's sight, and he longer needed his act. Oh, how he longed to wrap his long fingers around that graceful neck. The Kuchiki's disgusted him, with their arrogance and regard to those they deemed below their level. Maverick longed to see the day they were knocked from their high horse, instead for their noses to be shoved into the horse's feces.

The whole time these thoughts entered his head, his face held the look of an obedient advisor. He liked where fate had placed him, and he would do well to keep the traitorous thoughts under lock and key if he wished to be cared for as he had become accustomed too.

Letting the crooked smile make its presence known, he passed the town's gates. No, if he wanted to be near the power source then he needed to keep up this charade, if only for a little longer. The smile grew with this thought and Maverick entered the seedy bar that was his destination.

* * *

Roonz Benihime did the beta for this chapter, and added in Maverick's views on Byakuya along with some of the other detail in this chapter. Anonimous reviews should now be premited. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Plans

**Disclaimers:**Errr... the same as the previous chapters; really must I write them every chapter?

**Thanks:** To those of you reading this, even more to those who review and most of all to my wonderful Beta!

* * *

Maverick Yorikato sat at a table in the back of the bar, the conversation he had eavesdropped on weighing heavily on his mind. It was bad enough a few months back when Kisuke Urahara had been cleared of all false changes and offered return of this status as a noble among the ranks of Soul Society. It was luck and pure fortune that the researcher preferred to stay in the human world where no doubted he could perform outside the confounds of the law. Now the dratted niece of Kisuke's was involved. His plans were becoming complicated, but still manageable. Who would have known that the imbeciles he paid to drop the lieutenant off on Urahara's door step would have dumped him on the step of the wrong Urahara.

The plan had been a simple one, maybe too simple. Test the binding method on the young shinigami. Dump him on Kisuke Urahara's step, his long time friend and partner Tessai Tsukabishi would be able to recognize the implications of the Kido markings. From there all changes in the shinigami would be reported back to soul society. If the experiment turned out bad, Urahara would end up with the blame, after all it wouldn't be the first time he had created a monster.

Yorikato looked down at his watch, the dratted wench was late. One of his partners, a low level but brilliant minded researcher in the twelfth protection squad was due to meet him here. Her captainwas always overly involved in his own experiments to notice her research, her fellow squad mates looked down on her because her spiritual pressure was low. She, like him, was sick of a society that refused to give potential a chance to grow. Together they would awaken the true potential that laid dormant in all suppressed souls, together they would change Soul Society and make a new beginning. It would only take a few more months to see if the refined process would be safe enough. They just needed time to advance themselves and create their army.

Someone approached Maverick and peered down at him where he sat.

"**Arisu Yoshiko, so you have decide to join me." He greeted with his impatient yellow smile.**

"**I got held up filing research for the vice captain. I'm about sick of taking orders from a talentless experiment. What news do you have for me?" **A woman of average height, olive skin and short dark hair replied.

Maverick took a sip of his drink and put down the money for his guest drink before speaking.

"**Itami, the idiot, fortunately didn't mess things up to the point that it cost us the experiment. However it has added a snag into things. It would seem that Kuchiki ran into the little Urahara while there, she is looking after our experiment. If she expresses any desire to return to Soul Society she will have to be destroyed. For now she remains in the human world as does our experiment. The experiment seems to be doing fine, he has no memory of what happened."**

The Arisu looked less than happy at the change in plans. She also seemed less than thrilled with her partner's intent to murder.

"**I don't get why the little outcast worries you so."** She said with an air that made it seem as if the man was scarred of the boogie man or some other fictional creature.

"**Need I remind you that she is the child of two nobles? She holds the ability to get in my-our way. First if she returned to Soul Society she would hold the potential of bringing the name Urahara back into the noble community, secondly Ginrei had designated her as Byakuya's primary adviser, even against the young noble's protest. Adding her to the playing field would put a large hurdle in our goal of taking down the noble houses."**Yorikato didn't mention that had the girl remained in the Kuchiki house hold he wouldn't be holding a job today. Nor did anybody know the measures he had taken to make sure that event would never come to pass. Completely unaware of it herself, this one brat held all the power needed to crush his dreams and he would not allow that. He knitted his brow together and downed the remainder of his drink.

"**Show me how your current work is coming."**Maverick smirked over his fingertips, his jagged grin making his rat-like eyes look even more sinister. He stood from his seat and expected her to follow with out looking back.

They stepped into an alley behind the bar, the ground was tiled like most other areas, and the sewer ran underneath this alley as it did so many others. Searching for the cracked tile he lifted it and held it open just enough for Arisuto slide in, he then followed. They wove threw several passages, pausing at corners to make sure no one was coming. Neither complained of the stench nor sacrificed enough pride to cover their nose and mouth; after ten minutes of wandering they came upon a wall containing three cracked tiles. Arisu tapped the each of the tiles twice with the tip of her zanpakuto, the wall slid inward allowing them to pass into a narrow hall way, about ten steps down she pulled a lever that returned the wall to its normal state.

* * *

Renji sighed as he entered the Urahara Shop. He was headed for the broom closets, out of habit, to sweep up before dinner when he heard the voices on the next room.

"**I'm not happy about this. Why leavehim on my door step then torch my place the next day? I'm starting to think that I wasn't ment to find him, but there is no other explanation. Damn shinigami and their proverbial skeletons in the closet, I'm so freak'n tired of paying the price because of their political shit and the people they piss off."**

Kisuke could be heard laughing,"**You sound just like Yoruichi. What has happened is unfortunate, as with all things in time the truth will be reveled. You just have to hold your faith and your head up high."**

The female was speaking again, **"Then it is settled, I will stay here and work with him. Forcing him to learn to focus and increase is agility should keep him in good physical shape and put acceptable pressure on the binding. The Makato will be here in the marrow."**

Renji wasn't sure why, but it bothered him that Kisuke was talking with someone he didn't know and making plans for him. There was no doubt in the red-head's mind that he was the subject of the conversation. He hated the fact that every time he turned around he was being treated like an object to be dealt with more than a person with his own opinions.

"**Who the hell said you could do anything concerning me blueberry top!" **Renji bust into the room yelling at the girl who's voice he'd remembered from earlier in the day. Eris and Kisuke both stared back at Renji in mild amusement from his sudden intrusion, but that didn't halt him in his ranting.

"**I don't know who the hell you are, but just because he" **Renji jabbed his finger in Kisuke's direction, "**trust you doesn't mean that I'm gonna. Just cause I ain't got my powers doesn't mean that I can't make decisions for myself."**Renji stood there seathing, his face matching his hair, his eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"**Again, I see why Byakuya chose you – loud, precocious and brash, much like _him_, tough at a younger age. Not to mention arrogant, eavesdropping on a conversation then busting in and hollering at people about your rights? I don't remember saying that you would be forced to do anything. I believe my words to Kisuke were of agreement that I would earn my keep for as long as I stayed here. We won't discuss that my need to stay here is more than likely tied to the fact that I found you on my door step and returned you to those who, for some reason far beyond me, care about you. You're true redemption is in 'blueberry top', that I must say is a first. Sure beats the shit out of 'Mutt' and 'Fea-bag'" **The mirth in her eyes made Renji rock back and feel a tad guilty, though he would never admit it.

"**I think Renji has every right to be up set Eris. The two of you have yet to be properly introduced, and I do believe Renji's intentions were innocent enough. However the shop does not need sweeping tonight Renji." **Kisuke smiled and waved for Renji to take a seat with them.

"**Now to address the previously mentioned; Renji Abarai this is Eris Urahara. Eris this is sixth squad vice captain Renji Abarai." **

Eris reached out her hand in greeting. "**Pleasure."**

Renji responded in like gesture, but not in word "**Wait, are you his dau-"**

"**Niece"**both provided rather hastily, Kisuke followed up with a trademark chuckle.

"**So, how is it that we came to meet?"**Renji asked, with a hunch that he already knew the answer.

"**No one has told you yet? Sheeze, you guys suck at giving reports don't you. Long and short, I found you, correction-" **she paused for a moment, holding up a finger in thought "**More like who ever had you found me. I live not far from the high school, and you were left on my stoop. At first I figured a hung over high school student, but when I tried to wake you I realized that you weren't exactly visible to anybody else. Dragging you inside and checking you over for wounds I noticed your seal, symbol of the sixth squad, I also noticed the binding marks. You were left with out a shirt on purpose."**

Renji breathed a sigh of relief

"**So you didn't strip me then; you found me shirtless and unconscious." **

Eris made an indignant sound.

"**Gawd, you are fool of yourself for somebody who was kidnapped and violated in a warriors worst nightmare sort of way. Yes, I found you with out a shirt, and yes I may have removed further clothing but only for medical purposes."**

Renji grinned

"**So you were checking me out."**

"**Over, not out. Sorry, I'm not into freaky-eyebrowed tiger stripped red-head shinigami. Actually I'm not into shinigami at all, the whole lot of you are insane on one level or another, Clogs and Hat here included." **She added the last part when Kisuke let out a hard laugh, which sobered him up a bit.

"**I am a genius, not insane."**He corrected the same time as Renji said

"**My eyebrows aren't freaky!" **As usual Renji was standing challengingly clenching his fist at her.

"**Are too."** She said flicking him in the forehead tauntingly.

He grabbed for her hand and missed, so she flicked him again provoking him into lunging at her. She easily dodged him, his body not use to the lack of reiatsu .

"**Too slow. You sure you don't want that training?"**

Renji just growled in response and doveat her again. Eris was about to smack him upside the back of his head when a set of strong arms wrapped around her.

"**Tessai you're back!"** she squealed like a young kid happy to see a family member after a long trip.

"**Just in time to see you picking on our favorite Free-loader, really you should treat our guest with more respect young lady."**

To Renji's satisfaction this brought an embarrassed blush across the blue haired girl's face.

"**It is good to see you Renji. You had us all a bit worried."**Renji just nodded, it was his turn to blush.

"**Yes, but he is here now, and Eris has come home too. You have missed much my friend, come let us talk about your trip and catch up." **Kisuke gestured Tessai to the other room, but not before leaving some parting words

"**If you two would like dinner tonight I suggest that you go help Jinta in the kitchen." **Those were words that Kisuke was sure he would regret later, but at least it would keep them busy and allow him to be filled in on the information that Tessai had gathered while making his latest delivery.

* * *

"_**Answer me something."**__ It wasn't quite a question nor a command. "__**What is your interest in Renji?"**_

_She only speed up, they'd flash stepped a ways already._

"_**No matter how fast you go, I will match you, now answer me." **__He blocked her path forcing her to slam to a halt in mid air._

"_**He is your Lieutenant is that not reason enough? I am not a fool, he bears the mark of the sixth squad, a symbol that I will always remember."**_

_Byakuya made a noise of disbelief._

"_**You expect me to believe that he was just left on your front step?"**_

_She gave off a low growl. Her eyes blazed with emotion, anger, frustration, maybe sadness Byakuya couldn't place it, to him it all said that she was keeping something from him. As he stared at her with an expression of loathing, she quirked a wicked smile suddenly. Her teeth showing like a feral dog right before an attack. Suddenly she lunged at him, her intentions catching him off guard and leaving him grabbing for his kenseikan. _

"_**I do not have time for childish games. Take me to my lieutenant and quit your childishness this instant."**_

_She kept her distance holding up her prize her eyes no longer holding conflict but mischief._

"_**No, I think you need to blow off a little steam. Is the big bad Byakuya Kuchikia little pissed off that he didn't get to rush in and save that day? Or are you always this up tight?"**_

_He made his move, before the laugh that followed her last taunt had made it to her lips he was behind her. He knew it wouldn't be all that simple though, she dodged by dropping strait down into the trees below them._

"_**I have already told you, I do not wish to play your games."**_

_He could still feel her presence even though he couldn't see her._

"_**You have a small disadvantage Kuchiki. Let me put it like this. Catch me, and I answer your questions. Fail and-",**__he didn't let her finish her taunts. Her movements were easy to predict. She was circling him, shunpoing from tree limb to tree limb. _

_Though it never made it to his eyes, her laughter as she slipped out of his grasp irritated worse than salt in an open wound. He had just moved behind her, there was no way for her to escape him, he closed his hand around her throat. The look of shock in her eyes was the first signal that something was amiss, the second was the addition of a new reiatsu. He didn't have time question why she had noticed it before him, not that he didn't already know the answer. He spun throwing her to the side as he did so, drew his sword and eliminated the hollow before it even had a chance to register his movements. He sighed, expecting to haveto catch her all over again. _

"_**Here, as you said, we don't have time for games."**__ He looked at the item she placed in his hand. The hair piece wasn't a simple thing to put on. For that matter it was not simple to remove unless one knew exactly where to place pressure to release the clip. Her laugh stopped him from questioning her motives in returning the item._

"_**Now if you've got that intent to kill out of your system, I will answer your questions."**_

_He'd let a laugh escape him then. Something had changed her attitude towards him suddenly, he had the feeling the hollow wasn't to thank, and knew she wasn't giving in from fear. Though as long as she was talking he wouldn't change the subject from the matter at hand. _

'_**A time and a place for everything Byakuya.'**__ a voice some where in the recesses of his memory supplied._

Byakuya shook himself back to the present. He had easily found the subjects that he wanted, now sifting through and finding relevant information would be the harder task. The task was ten fold harder with memories of the other day and days long past constantly haunting him.

'_Even in death you are still my best adviser, Grandfather.' _**He sighed and opened the next archive. He spent only the next two hours sifting through the information in front of him. The kido history was easy to narrow down, anything that had been written by Tessia he could skip over, as the man himself could provide her with the information. There were very few files about the Larkin containing Kido information besides the basic principals of a bakato. However there were several files on the influences of the Larkin animal form on kido and zanpakuto use. Looking at the walk clock Byakuya extracted himself from the research, saving it to his personal file which only he had access to. **

**Half an hour later found him pouring over the stack of recommendation and applications for sixth squad's lieutenant seat. The sixth squad captain however did not receive much of a chance to focus on the task at hand before an unwelcome guest arrived at his office door.**

"**Are you busy Captain Kuchiki?"** The white haired frail looking captain of squad thirteen inquired.

"**Yes, but I don't suppose a simple and direct answer as such will send you away."**

Captain Ukitake gave a smile at this, to most it would be a simple cold dismissal from the coolly perceived captain of squad six, however to Jushiro Ukitake it was a friendly greeting or normal exchange of pleasantry.

"**Choose your interim lieutenant carefully."**Ukitake spoke with a grin that could be called nothing less than ornery.

"**Why the sudden words of caution, not that I would recklessly assign a second in command, let alone assign a reckless second in command." **Byakuya smoothly replied.

"**I have thought it over, and to alleviate you any strife of having to demote your interim lieutenant I will take the officer off of your hands and as my lieutenant; that is once lieutenent Abarai returns."**

Byakuya fixed the man with a firm gaze

"**I was under the impression that you had the same orders as me. That the lack of lieutenant was intolerable and you had to fill the position immediately."**

Ukitake laughed the childish glint ever present in his eyes.

"**Yes, but Commander Yamamoto has come to count on me not following instructions almost as much as he as come to expect the smell of sake on Shunsui."**

Byakuya's reiatsu flared, surprising the white haired shinigami.

"**You expect me to replace my lieutenant, who is still alive, while you ignore orders and wait to take a trained lieutenant off of my hands? I refuse. Whomever I choose will remain in my squad. You let your last lieutenant foolishly sacrifice himself, it is about time you did the work of replacing him."**

Ukitake's eyes held the same coldness that Byakuya's did as he responded.

"**Blame me all you like for Kaien's death, I will accept it, but do not fool yourself into thinking him a coward that would have let his wife's name be tarnished, his men die in vein and his pride crushed in one night, or ever. Kaien died the way he lived, in the moment, full of pride and honor, giving his heart and soul to those around him. He can never be replaced. You are right; it is time for me to fill the title of lieutenant in my division. I thought that the best way to fill the position would be to fill it with the shimigami Kaien's best friend would have for lieutenant, had he not Renji."**The captain of the thirteenth squad left Byakuya to his thoughts with out another word. Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk, head bowed cursing the last century of his life and the roller coaster of emotions that had been forced upon him.

'_Why care when it will only be stolen away from you. Even those who you try to keep at a distance are ripped away'. _Parents, uncle and aunt, his kid cousin denied shelter in his house by his advisers, his wife's death, his best friend dead, no less due to a hollow who forced him onto his adopted sister's blade, the near execution of his adopted sister and now the loss of his lieutenant's power as a shinigami. It didn't matter how close, or how far, he still lost them in one form or another.

'_No, I wont let it happen again. I will not let them go. Renji is my lieutenant. Interim Lieutenant, not a bad title.'_

* * *

**AN:** A few things... **1**. My beta, Roonz Benihime will be abroad for a bit, so this next chapter will take awhile to get processed.

**2**. At one point in the soul society arch Byakuya makes a rather scathing remark to Ukitake about him losing his lieutenant so losing Rukia shouldn't matter, this lead me to one conclusion and one huge question. The conclusion: Kaien and Byakuya were close, in the weird sort of way it takes to be close to someone like Byakuya. Question: What the hell happened to the 6th squad lieutenant before Renji?

**Finally**, I do promise more Renji in the next chapter.


End file.
